Darekesst DAERKNESS
by kresendoe
Summary: Jokayla Jostar is just an ordinary girl living an ordinary life. Her brother is Jonothan Jostar and she HATES HIM! DIO is also in this and they get it on.
1. Chapter 1-The DIOining

the Darekesst DAERKNESS

by kayla c.

It was a mild summers day. It wasn't hot like most summer days, it was just mild. Jokayla Jostar was fANNINING herself under a weepin gwillow tree, its wispy branches caressing her porceliane-like skin. she was a noble, the sister to the strapping young lad, jonothan jostar. she didn't care for him too much, he was a goody goody and she found him annoying. One day on the same day that she was fanning herself under said crying tree, she saw agolden gleaming at the corber of her eye es. she turned her stUNNING Face to the yelloew glow and prompklty stood up, minding her beautiful victorian style dress and kick ass heels. she made her way down the hill, and suddenly the glow was HAIR AND IT WAS this guy in poofy pants and had red eyes. He was DIO Bransdo. And he was hot. He would be hers.

"OOF" I said she said as she fell down and tripped on her hella-threads not on purpose.

DIO dbrasndo catched her last second! His muscular armas gleaming in the sun light and also burning.

"DIO!" Jokayla screamed. She was so very alarmed at this sdudden occurNCE!

"Why are you burning, strange man? whoms name i kjnow? are you vampire?"

The man stared ed at the GORGEOUS woman and exclamined,

"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Jokayla was taken abaCK but was also in love immediately. this muast be the mating call of the vampires...she thought

"DIO is amazed at youre beauty, strange jostar." he said while looking at her neck which had a star which indicticated that she was indeed, a Jostar. "But our love cannot be. You are like the morning star, and I, a creature of the night, like a vampire who burns in the sun, which I am."

Jokayla realized that this was worded very well, and so she understood perfect.

"But DIO Brasdno my love! We can make this work! All you must do now is kill my brother, the heir to the Jostar name and when you do he will no longer be my brother or the heir to the jostar name and YOU DIO Brasndo will bve the heir to jostar family name ONCE you also kill my dad too."

DIO blinked many many times and then spoke in a questioning tone to the STUNNING girl whom he was still holding after she fell moments before.

"Why are you encouraging this DIO to murder your loved ones?" that DIO said.

"Because, DIO, I am madly in love with you! You are the vampiric apple to my moe eye."

At this sudden and romantic proclamation of deepest love, DIO's magnificent brows furrowed, and his face twisted in disgust.

"Wryyy..." he said under his breath. "You would disgust any other man of nobility such as I, DIO's. I am from a different walk of life, however, and can see the ambition in your eyes...the rain in those earas...the eye ambition to get with a hottie with a body like mine and bathe in money. Lets go kill your family."

Jokayla swooned.

The beatuiful couple, made their way to the Jostar mansion. Jokayla was riding piggyback on DIO Brasndo's BR OAD S EE R S which were as broad as the spaces in between the words you just read. The setting sun was ahead, turning a crimson rED, it was symbolic for the impending drEAD that was to befall the jostars! and after they would bake some delicious bread.

"WAIT!" Jokalyla exclaimed.

"What is it it, my love...wryyy."

"We can't just barge in the mansion all willy nilly!" Joklyal said, "We need a plan first! Or are you really strong enought to take them now?" she said, worried.

The DEVILISHLY HANDSOME vampire stopped in his tracks, craning his neck an entire 180 degrees to meet his blood red eyes with his lovers deep, chocolate oORbs. They had already arrived at the gate.

"do you remember the stone mask on your wall? Behind the strairs?" He said, seductively but not meaning to, she just interpreted it that way.

KaylaJo thought for a moment. "Yes, I recall it went missing! Were you responsible?"

The manly vampire hunk flashed hisd teeth at her. She assumed this was suppossed to mean yes.

"What did you do with it? It was only a carved mask, it had little value...How in the world did you steal it from the wall?"

"BECAUSE my delicate flower blossom...I just walked in and took it."

"W-what? Was it that simple? How did yuou manag-" AT THAT moment shre was silenced by DIO's clawed finger which was placed on her lips. DIO said then at that moment right now...

"Becuase I am a vapire." said DIO, "And vampires gret what they want."

DIO then grabbed Jokaylas waist and carried here marriage style. She swooned again.

"I will listen to your warning, human." DIO said, "We shall fall bavk for now...but we will return with an undead army."

DIO turned on his feet and ran ninja style to his secret lair with his new human lover.


	2. Chapter 2-Slam Dunk

DIO carried the flustered Jokayla in his RIPPLING MAN ARMNS to his secret layer. It was a large tower, in the middle of no where, lit up by a full moon. All ways.  
He made his way up the spiraling steps, into his ...bed chambers.  
"Lord DIO, are we here to plan our attack?" said Jokklyla sweetly, landing on her feet as DIO put her down.  
"WRRYYYYYYYYYno. I have other plands for you, my dear." The manpire said fuckingly.

AT THAT MOMEMNT, he swooped the lady JOstar up in his arms agaion but this time SLAM-duNKed her onto the large king-sized bed as QUAD CITY DJ's song "Slam Jam" played in the distant night air. the bed was shaped like a casket because he was a vampire and it was symbolic. Jokayla understood this profound symbolism and shed a tear for her developed and misunderstood lover.  
She wiped away her tears, her vision clouded for just a moment. in that moments DIO had managed to take off all his clothes, revealing his LARGE Abdomen.  
"Oh my, Lord DIO, your abdomens...they areso large!" Jokayla whispered.  
"WRRRRYYYYYeah, you like that babe?" he hissed, "Theres more where that came from."

He was above her, his large clawed hands on either side of her. He shifted under the covers, to reveal even more abdomen, an entrire 20 pack. They glistened in the evermoon light.  
Jokayla blushed a bright cherry red, and wrapped her arms around DIO's jugular, glancing toard the open window out to the balcony, she saw the night sky. DIO noticed her gaze and followed it, examining the stars in the sky.  
"Jokayla...the night sky is like your epidermis... in that it has a star placed upon it."  
"LORD DIO, how did you know about my birthmark?"

The vampire stole a kiss from her, and said, "DIO sees these things...as you sleep. Now...Do NOT ASK QUESTIONS! ONLY FEEL MY GIR TH."  
THen DIO Brasndos enormous DONGER sprung into the scene.  
"D-DIO! This is so sudden! Are you sure you want to bump uglies with this lowly human?" Jokayla stammered. DIO seemed just as flustered, he had not intended to invite his member to the party.

"Ah, I, DIO, apologize...I became too excited. I don't intend to give you the gift of my GINORMOUS COCK this night. It is much too soon. I may be a vampire, but I am also a gentleman...m'lady"  
Jokayla was a bit surprised at his sudden chane in personality. Hre was an even bigger jerk than she thought! She only grew more aroused.  
"OH, DIO, you are such a nice guy!" They then prioceeded to make out, and their tongues battled for dominance. DIO let out out soft "wrys" periodically, mingled with Jokaylas highly attractive slurping. This spectacle continued for around an hour, and by the end of it, both DIO and Joklayla were exhausted.  
He didnt even want the booty she thought to herself, I must have the booty.  
Jokayla turned away from DIO, laying on her side. She made a promise to heraself, holding her fist to her heart. I will tap that.  
"Wrywhat is it, my lowly human love?" DIO said, turning to Jokayla, facing the back of her head. "it was nothing, my lord DIO." Jokayla lied.

They fell asleep in eachothers armas.


	3. Chapter 3-Vampirism 4 Dummies

It was about noon when the slumbering DIO and his lover awoke. The DIO emerged from his covers much like how a bat would emerge from its wings. He went to the kitchen and prepared some cofee, it was black and bitter, like his heart. Jokayla smelled the sweet and digusting scent of coffee and followed her manpire to the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Jokayla inquired.

DIO stared at her and blinked...,...SENSUALLY.

"Time for round two!" DIO wry'd. Jokayla was surprised and blushud sTRONKLY. DIO wrapped her up in his GLEAMING APPENDAGES and hoisted her on his shoulder. She went limp and thought to herself excitedly..._im gonna get the booty._

"DIO-sama, this is very sudden." Jokalya exclaimed, breathless.

"This DIO was motivitated by some unknown force...perhaphs it was simply the sparkle in your eyes, or the freshly cut wood I received this morning."

"OH MY." jokayla exclaimed, "I HOPE I DONT GET SPLINTERS!"

Soon the couple was right back where they had started, on the coffin shaped bed, making sweet sweet lovns. This time, Jaokayla found herself on top of the baradonis. She battled his tongue for dominance a second time and ran her fingers through his wispy, angel hair pasta-like locks.

"wrrrrrrrrrry" DIO cooed as the ASTONISHINGLY STUNNING MAIDEN jokayla jostar made out with him. She felt the time was right. She would make her move. The most important move she has ever made in her small, human life. She touched the booty.

"Ah!" DIO whimpered. He quickly seized her thin wrist and moved it away from his glorious ASS.

"I...I am afraid do not feel comfortable with this action yet. It makes me feel...vulnarable."

Jokayla pouted, but she understood and abided by the frustratingly seductive vampire.

_One day..._she thought_...one day..._

They continued their tongue warfare for the rest of the day, and because the moon outside never went down, they lost all track of time. Everything was now a blur of pasta hair and sore togues. FINALLY, after what seemed like an eternity, they went to the kitchen again. DIO had left his coffe on the counter and it was room temperature and gross. He poured it all over himself.

"lick this coffee from my nipples, Jokayla."

Jokayla was alarmed and confused and refused out-right. But she did offer a quilted paper napkin instead.

He accepted the napkin. After around 50 or so minutes of desperate wiping, the coffee simply wouldnt come off.

"I guess I'll take a sexy shower." DIO sighed. He waddled with sticky coffee-covered skin to the bathroom, ripping his clothing on the way with his vampire claws.

Jokayla followed him, trying not to stare at his beautiful ASS and asked, "DIO sama...d-do you know how to properly remove clothes?" She noticed identical shreds of tattered cloth on the floor everywhere. The DIO turned to her, and simply stated:

"I have no clue. Since my recent transformation, the stone mask reawakened my carnal abilities, but in the process it made me forget how clothes work."

Jokayla understood how this could be possible, considering he had terrible fashion sense as well. She also thought this made for a very sexy quirk.

She let DIO be, and he closed the bathroom door. She decided to browse his collection of books. She removed a novel entitled: **Vampirism for Dummies,** and flipped through the pages absent-mindedly. She noticed a note had fallen of the book. She picked it up from the EXPENSIVE carpet and unfolded it. It read in his elegant handwriting;

_Dear Jokayla, if you are reasding this note, then you have arrived at an important plot point in the story. I am most likely away, taking a shower, murdering someone or just being a dick in general, but while i am gone, I want you to have this._

Underneath the note, there was a tiny vile of red liquid taped on to the paper. Under THAT, there was more to be read;

_I, DIO, bestow upon you the power of the gods. I am a vampire, as you already know by now, and I have been blessed with incredible abilities, such as being hot and murdering people good. Drink from this vile, and you will be bequeathed with my power, that I also have._

Jokayla choked back tears of joy. She could finally be on the same league as her lover, in all aspects. She knew she was already smokin hot but now she could take it to the next level! She could now murder good and say "wry" and shit.

With shaking hands, she uncorked the vile and drank the whole blood right out of the thing. The effects took hold of her almost immediately. Her vision blurred and she found the floor rushing to meet her right on her face. She blacked out.

MAEANWHILE, IN THE SEXY SHOWER

DIO was scrubba a dub dubbin his fancy vampire bod, thinkegn bout vampire stuff.

After hours of _sensua_l scrubbing the DIO emerged from the steamy mist. Wearing only a towel, he advanced toward the livingroom. There he saw Jokayla, lying down as if she had fainted. The empty vile on the floor, and the contents of his own blood on her lips.

"It is time...wry." DIO said while his towel fell off. He rushed to his mate, and took her in his arms, now being totally and completely naked.


	4. Chapter 4-FLOATS

Jokayla awoke wih a start, the first thing shrsaw with her new vampire eyes was her beautiful and MUSCULAR BARA Boyfriend, DIO-SAMA.

"D-DIO,,,,I drank the thing...the whole thing!"

DIO stared at her in shock? Even though he knew this already. "This DIO must ask, ae you sure you drank the thing? Thre ENTIRE thing?"

Jokayla thought for a moment.

"Yes." she said.

DIO Gasped. "this DIO was already knowledgable of the affects of turing into a vampire, but he did it with the mask. He had no clue if this meythod would work."

"Dio sama does that mean you literally gave me a vile of your blood and you had no idea if it would turn me into a vampire?"

"Yes." DIO said.

"OK," Jokayla said. _Its okay, I'm hot now and I can see more colors and shit, _she thought.

"I can feel myself becoming hotter, DIO sama." She stated,.

"Yes Jokayla," DIO crooned, "You are growering more and more hot by the second before my very eyes right mnow."

Jokayla found herelf in DIOs arms, being cradled in front of a mirror. She saw her reflection despite the fact that vampuires arent supposed to see their reflection ARAKI.

"Holy shit." Jokayla said. "I am god damned beautiful." And she was. She was like a more feminine version of DIO, except with brown...no CHOCOLATE hair and eyes. Her hair seemed to e in a constant state of an anime opening, in which it was always flowing in the wind, even if it wasnt windy. She noticed her once soft figure had become hardened and muscular, like DIOs. She was fucking RIPPED.

"Damn." DIO said.

Jokayla the vampire grinned at her lover. Her new vampire teeth flashed at him, and he grinned too. They also flashed and they began to communicate like morse code with their flashing teeth.

"u r so hot now" dio flashed.

"thnx bae, u too" Jokayla flashed back.

DIO let her to her feet, ad she landed as softly as a feather. She felt agile like a cat, and lithe like another cat. A different cat that was more lithe than agile. Out of pure vampire instinct, she ran up to one of DIOs most expensive and ornate vases and shattered it with her vampire claws.

"J-JOKAYLA, why THE HELL would you do that?" DIO stammered.  
"Because, DIO, I'm like a huge asshole now." she explained, "Its all a part of the package, right?"

"N-No, I'm just a huge dick by myself, you just broke that for no reason." DIO said cooly.

Later that day, Jokayla decided to test her new vampire body aroud the mansion.

They made out for a while with their neew VAMPIRE MOUTHS and it was spicy hot.

After theuir carnal almost-love-making they FINALLY made their preeparations to go to Ogre Street and gather henchmen. DIO arranged a horse drawn coach to take them there.

It was midnight when they arrived in front of an old abandoned building, near the entrance to Ogre Street. DIO went to pay the cabby but killed him instead.

"That was a little harsh, DIO. He was doing us a service."

DIO Brasndo smirked and said, "You and I could have ran here naruto style anyway. We are fucking vampires." The corpse shuddered and reanimated, it was now a zombie. "Well...Here is our first henchman."

Jokayla observed the zombie. He was now wrinkled and had paper like skin, with yellowed eyes and teeth. He gurgled saliva and did a little jig.

"He's kinda cute DIO," Jokayla said, "Can we keep him?"

DIO chuckled, "No, I'm afraid he has work to do. He can infect others on his own. He's a big boy now.." He smacked his bum. "Go on, get out of here." He said with a tear in his eye.

The zombie scampered away into the place that had a sunset a few hours ago. Jokayla and DIO embraced as they watched their zombie son leave. They both cried.

"We're off to a good start." Jokayla murmured into her lovers LARGE B A RA TIDD IES.

"Yes...First Ogre Street...Then...Za Warudo." DIO said as he wrapped his THICK BARA LIMB around his gf. Just THEN, A FLASH OF YELLOW LIGHT APPEARED BEFORE THEM!

A muscular grey man with futuresque armour floated a few inches frlom the ground in front of them. This was...DIOS OWN PERSONAL GAURDIAN!

"What the fucking shit?" DIO said, clutching Jokayla to his bar a ti ddIES.

"WAIT," she cried, pushing him away, "I've heard of these...these strange spirits!" DIO stared at her and back again at the strange phantom, perplexed.

"Yes, I've read somewhere in my vast library in our fancy mansion. It is a spirit granted to thosewith an immense fighting spirit. They call it a "FLOAT"! Because it F LOATS NEXT TO YOU!"

They all both gasped.


End file.
